clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quest for Yilk
The Quest for Yilk was a mission the Hochstadt Gang took to go and find their long lost Grandfather/Father: Yilk. Prologue For Years, Yilk Hochstadt had dissappeared from the face of the Earth. No one knew where he went, and everyone was convinced that he had died. They placed a tombstone in the Mountains of CP just because they thought it would be the right thing to do. Alas! Not everything you hear is always true...... ---- Now, we had left off on our story with Fisch Hochstadt finishing his mission finding the Jade Puffle. In that time afterwards, Fisch had gotten in touch with several other family members, like Jock Hochstadt, Clovis, and Corai. They have endured some adventures with each other, most notably the Great Snowzerland War II. Do you remeber the The Journey of Fisch? Just recently, several of some USA officers looked at Fisch's Story, and had declared that Fisch was an Illegal Immigrant, while others have contradicted that Fisch is a Refugee....fleeing from Snoss Torture. Anyways, the memory of Yilk comes back to Fisch's mind once again. Chapter 1:Old Beliefs Inside the King's Royal Palace in Frostize, Fisch barged through the door of the King's elegant Throne Room. King Charles Olave of the Viking Empire was sitting on his decorated throne. Next to him was the MegaBishop - Jock Hochstadt also sitting on a smaller throne nearby the king. Clovis was entertaining the King nearby as well. Fisch ran toward the king, and bowed at his feet. "Oh King, I am sorry I am late!" Fisch Stammered. "Do not Worry! Let's Begin, shall we?" "Yes Sire." "I know that many call you a 'Illegal Immigrant', but I consider you a Refugee. I will offer you protection, as long as you sign this contract." "What does it state?" "This will state that you are safe from the clutches of Snowzerland. You will be watched over by our Government. Sadly, you cant become a citizen, so this contract is the best we can give to you." "What are the Drawbacks?" "There is only one. You have to pay monthly taxes to us to maintain your protection." "Ok, I will sign..." Before the King could give Fisch the paper, Jock interrupted. "Fisch, I have a question." "Yes?" "I have been wondering....who was my father, my real father, or your Grandfather? I think his name was...Yilk. Yes! Him! Who was he?" Fisch hesitated, then sighed. "Yilk.....was the son of Dr. Frank Hochstadt - A mad scientist. Like you, Yilk never knew his father, but he lived a great life. He was on Club Penguin's Legislature. He lived a happy life....until he suddenly dissapeared. Many had tried to search for him, but all they found was their clothes. They Presumed him dead. Others have claimed that they saw him uncontrollaby cussing at people. It was not like himself, the had claimed, and then he was gone." "Isn't he on Ban Island, Then?" "No. I have checked their records. Yilk was there for some time, but then he was moved to another place...unknown. I believe that he had died." Jock looked downcast, and was in great grief. The King looked very concerned for him. Even Clovis had stopped his entertaining and joined that moment of silence. Then, Jock broke out, crying because he couldn't take the pain.... "Oh Why?!? Oh Why?!? Why must I suffer?!?" He broke into tears again.....but then, a Flash occured. A figure had appeared into the room! It was Avatar Roku! Jock stopped crying, and Fisch went towards the Avatar. "Roku! Long time no see! How's life?" "Very good. I bring you all good news! Yilk is Alive; He never Died!" Shock wiped across the faces of everyone in the room. "He is in a jail, somewhere in Hackzon Valley. It is top secret...and only one person knows where it is." "Who? Who is it?" "...Bugzy." Roku Dissappeared. Jock sunk back into his chair, dissapointed. Fisch saw his action. "We ARE going to find Yilk. Don't lose hope!" The King stepped in. "I will also make a Decree that Yilk shall be bailed out of Prison. Take this Decree to the jail warden. He should let him go." Fisch: "Thank you. We will need every bit of help. I shall invite Corai to help us. Everyone: Prepare for our departure to Las Puffles- where Bugzy is currently at. See you Tomorrow!" Fisch left the room. Everyone was still flabbergasted from the news. Little did anyone know that Austin had overheard the whole conversation behind a pillar, and now secretly exited the palace, ready to tell his master the news. Category:Stories